As a rule, motor vehicles have a multitude of operating elements by which different functions of the motor vehicle may be activated. For this, modern motor vehicles, as a rule, have a multifunctional operating device which usually includes a display device. This display device is frequently arranged as a touch screen. Operating areas are indicated on the touch screen. The operation of such an operating element designated as virtual is accomplished by touching the touch-sensitive surface of the touch screen using an actuating element. The actuating element will usually be a body part, generally a finger of the user. The touch screen is arranged such that a touching position is able to be recorded. This is set in relationship to a representation area of the virtual operating element. If the touching position matches the position of representation of the virtual operating element, the operation of the virtual operating element is recorded.
In addition, such multifunctional operating devices include operating elements usually arranged as hardware, which are situated around the display device. In the respective operating context, this makes it possible to show the functions assigned to the individual operating elements, arranged as hardware, graphically on the display device, next to the respective operating elements. This makes it easier for the user to find the respective correct operating element that he has to operate to trigger a desired function.
However, it is frequently not sufficiently clear to the user in spite of this, what the consequences are of operating a certain operating element, in the respective current use context. The result is frequent operating errors. These require a subsequent reversal of an operating action that had just been undertaken before. In the case of a menu-oriented input device this means, for instance, that one has to return to the previous menu plane. Operating errors caused by faulty foreseeability of operating consequences, as well as “trial and error”-shaped operating sequences are costly in time, and consequently represent a safety risk for the driver of the vehicle. In addition, they generate frustration and a negative product experience.
It is true particularly in the case of operating elements that cannot be placed directly adjacent to a display area, that a legend, especially a legend to be taken in context, is possible only in an insufficient manner, or not at all. This inadequate legend contributes to the faulty foreseeability of operating consequences, mentioned above, and thus to operating errors, and indirectly to a safety risk.
Multimedia information systems and control systems for motor vehicles are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,009,355 and 6,330,497, which offer menu-controlled information on various vehicle systems. The menu control is provided such that, when the operator makes a selection of one of several menu options by operating an operating element, the selected menu option is graphically bolded, and in addition, acoustical information is output, which mentions the purpose or content of the selected option, before the user finally selects it. The final selection is made by a renewed operation. The information associated with the menu option thus selected is output both in the form of text and voice. Consequently, a double operation of an operating element is always required in order to acquire information in this system.
A control and management system for a motor vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,944, which is implemented via a menu-guided graphic user surface. The selection of options is made using a mouse, a trackball, a joystick, or via an operating element provided in hardware or virtually, using a touch screen.
A method and a device of a contact-free acting operating element for a motor vehicle is described in PCT International Published Patent Application No. WO 2004/078536. For this purpose, high frequency signals are coupled into the human body of a user. When the body approaches an operating element that includes a sensor for receiving the high frequency signals, or if such a sensor is arranged in its surroundings, the high frequency signals are able to be recorded before contact is made with the operating element. In this manner, it is possible to record an approach to the respective operating element before the actual touching and operating of the operating element. With the aid of a plurality of sensors, it is additionally possible to ascertain the position of the body part, for instance, of the finger, in three-dimensional space.